randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Magic
Information Water Magic is a support type of magic, use it healing effects on its allies and the ability for the users to take lots of hits and shrug it off, they get quite a boost of HP from having this magic, water magic users can breathe underwater whether being a vaporeon or not, they like staying wet, and don't like hot fields that much. They have quite a lot of power over other magic users, however they don't have the tools to use against them offensively, so they simply stick to what they do best, making sure they stand and wall the front while keeping their allies safe and healed, they can't survive as much in hot lands such as volcanos and such, but can still take quite a beating even in those areas before falling down. '''Ways to Obtain''' * It can be obtained from birth. * It can be learned through teaching. * It can be given by a powerful stone, which only shows up to those worthy, and in a time of need. * It can be obtained by a near-death experience, drowning, in this case. '''Strong Against:''' [http://randomeeveeserver.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Magic Fire Magic], [http://randomeeveeserver.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Magic Ice Magic], [http://randomeeveeserver.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Magic Blood Magic], [http://randomeeveeserver.wikia.com/wiki/Atrophy_Magic?redlink=1 Atrophy Magic] '''Weak Against:''' [http://randomeeveeserver.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Magic Lightning Magic] '''Lore''' Water magic originated from a small eevee that when he was young, he had fallen into the water and no one noticed, he started drowning very slowly, but something strange caught his eyes during that moment. He had seen a bright, sky blue light, and with his last bits of strength remaining, he swam towards it. The object was a unique water stone that had been manipulated by magic. As he swam closer, the patterns on the stone were what was giving off the light. Patterns of waves, carved around the stone in every direction were glowing. Then, the small Eevee reached out and grasped the stone, and when he did this, his evolution suddenly happened. Not only did he evolve into a vaporeon upon contact, but the water around him formed an area where he could sit and breathe. And afterwards, once he settled, he swam upwards and looked upon the land he was once on. The now vaporeon had used aqua jet to get himself up onto land, but it was way more powerful than he anticipated. The stone had not only evolved him, but gave him full control over water, and enhanced his water moves. Then, he went to the village councilor and was informed that others before him had suffered the same fate, and same outcome. After hearing this, he went back into the water and took the stone, examining it again and realizing, a new magic had been found. From that day, the stone has been lost in the depths of the seas, but the magic spread across the village, soon to reach many others, and spread to the world. '''Pros:''' User have lots of HP, making sure users are always capable of standing strong, they can manipulate water, and they have a lot of resistances, and only 1 weakness. Water Magic users tend to be bouncy and happy. '''Cons:''' Users can't do much other than standing and taking hits most of the time, not really that strong by itself, and needs it's allies to fight for them, Users easily get diseases. '''Water Magic Moves/Abilities''' '''Passive Abilities''' * Kraken shell: When water magic users lose 40 HP suddenly, they remove all debuffs on them. * Heals the user in water for 20 HP per turn, heals the user for 50% of the damage it could have dealt if it was a water type move. * All water magic users gain a 50% bonus in HP stats. * Tanky, causes a lot of disruption in fights with its status moves. * Doesn't really do a lot of damage, is more of a support than a fighter. * '''Wet effect:''' All Water Magic moves that are used on a target will cause all other water magic moves used on them to deal 15 more damage, debuff lasts for 2 turns. '''Water Magic Moves by Level''' =